Unspeakable
by LRN415
Summary: A/U after OotP. more HP centric then LOTR but lots of both. Harry and co fall into the veil after the war ends to find themselves being able to choose whether they want to help out in a new war/world, or move on to the afterlife.  READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything recognizable in this story ****. Please read and review, it will be much appreciated ****. AU after Ootp. Suggestions are appreciated. I might change the plot a little with your suggestions, so … Also, I am a much bigger Harry fan then LOTR fan, so please forgive me if I get something wrong. All of the valar are getting names I invent for them and their own powers. If you know the real names/powers tell me, and I'll try to incorporate them. THANKS!**

Harry and Hermione Potter were in the Department of Mysteries, fighting for their lives against death eaters. Again. It was different this time though. They had been training in this very department for the last six years with the leftovers of the ministry six. Ginny Longbottom was avenging her husbands death, killing the last of the Lestranges. Luna Weasley took down Dolohov, ducking a stray unforgivable. Ron was up against several of the last death eaters on his end. We were admist the final attack to the ministry. Despite Voldemort's death earlier in the year, there were still random attacks. The death eaters fighting against them were the only ones left. Harry and Hermione finished off their duels, and started to help out Ron, who was having trouble with his group. Luna and Ginny had joined up against the 3 others who were not in our group. While Hermione took down Rookwood, Avery shot off a killing curse. Hermione rolls out of the way, taking Avery down on the way. Unfortunately, Ginny did not see the killing curse coming, and was enveloped by its green light. She had joined her husband after completing her quest to end the Lestrange family. There was a slight smile on her face as she fell.

Quickly after Ginny's death, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Luna felled most of the other death eaters left in their rage. Finally, there were only 6 left, and the ministry four were facing them on the stone diadem, back to the veil. Somehow, despite their training, the four were beginning to falter. Hermione had taken out her bow and arrow, inscribed with the name _Rowena Ravenclaw_ taking down the wizards further away from them. Luna was throwing knives, while Harry and Ron continued parrying off and sending off hexes and curses. While Luna was summoning back her bloodied knives, the now 2 death eaters sent a joint curse their way. They had no time to dodge, and all four fell into the veil, still completely conscious.

They were falling. That was the only way to describe what was happening. The feel of the air wooshing past them was the only indication the four were moving at all. There were no colors, it was neither pitch black or stark white. There was merely space.

Finally, after what seemed to be forever, the falling stopped. They did not collapse against the floor, for there was no floor, or ceiling, walls, or any distinguishing factors to help them figure out where they were. The only thing they could see were two thrones in front of them, holding two beings beyond human beauty. The male and female stood at their, er….graceful, entrance.

"Welcome, Harry and Hermione Potter. Welcome, Ron and Luna Weasley. Welcome to Valinor." At the female's words, the landscape slowly but fluidly filled in, like watercolor. They were suddenly in a beautiful courtyard surrounded by peaceful gardens with buildings that seemed to breath around them. They could vaguely hear the sound of a soft river bubbling in the distance. It was completely peaceful and relaxing. The mysterious lady's voice startled the group out of their musings. "The fates have decided to give you another chance, in a new world. You will not be without your trials, but you have the choice to start anew." Hermione immediately picked up on the wording of the lady's statement. "What do you mean we have a choice? And what trials would we be facing in this new world? Would we keep our powers, weapons, and memories? How would this work out? Why do we get this choice? What will happen if we choose not to go to this new world? What if-" "Hermione, calm down. You're ranting again. Give the lady a chance to answer all of you questions." Harry stated calmly.

"Thank you Mr. Potter. You have a choice to go on to the great beyond that you have deserved. You get this choice because the fates know that you could be great help in this new world, and that you would bask in the new challenge it would present to you. You will keep all of your talents, weapons and memories if you choose to enter Middle Earth, the new world in question. If you die in Middle Earth on your quest you will be allowed to enter the great beyond. You will be eventually reunited with your loved ones no matter what your choice may be." She paused for a second, letting the group absorb the new information before continuing. "Now, my name is Lüthviel, goddess of weaponry and wisdom. My husband is Orion, god of the four elements and travel. We are also known as the Valar back in Middle Earth. Mrs. Potter, I believe one of your questions was going to be ' will we be able to learn more about this new world should we choose to go?' am I correct?" At this Hermione meekly shook her head, blushing with embarrassment. "Tonight, after you go to sleep, the information you need, including the languages and relevant history of Middle Earth will be… inserted into your dreams. You will wake up knowing everything you will need to know for the time being. Some things, of course, will remain a mystery. While we have covered almost everything you four need to know to make your decision, I have one more surprise for you." Here, Lüthviel paused, seeing their 'what now' faces, and let out a light giggle, somewhat reminiscent of running water. "Do not worry young ones," she stated, " 'tis a good thing. The fates, realizing that you will probably decide to go into Middle Earth has given you a choice never given before. They are giving you the choice, if you go to Middle Earth, to go as Elves." Seeing their shocked looks, Lüthviel quickly continued before the objections started. "The Elves of Middle Earth are nothing like the elves of your home country. They are graceful, skilled, and practically immortal. They can die only through grievous wounds or heartbreak." It was surprisingly Luna, and not Hermione who asked the next question. "But why would they give us this chance? And why should we wish to be immortal when all of our loved ones are already beyond our reach?" The rest of the group nodded at these, showing that they agreed with Luna's assessment, that at the moment they were perfectly fine being 100% mortal. Lüthviel gave a small, almost sad smile at these questions, and strove to best articulate her answer. " Elves can go farther distances without tiring, and even then, they need less sleep than mortal men do. If you go as men you might find yourself at a disadvantage; not being used to walking long distances. After all, your quest requires a trek across an open countryside, over mountains and through many trials, before you may reach the end. This is why the fates have given you this choice, so you may have more chance at happiness after the war of Middle Earth is over, and so you can enjoy every minute you have left together." Lüthviel paused again here; making sure they all understood what she was getting at. At their slightly confused, yet thoughtful expressions, she could tell they got it. "Well then, that is all for now. Enjoy your much-deserved rest. I wish for you to come back here tomorrow after lunch with your decision. I would suggest you decide tonight, and see if your dreams change your decision. Good night."

The remnants of Dumbledore's Army muttered their good nights to the two gods, and walked out of the pavilion, somehow knowing where they needed to go. Once they got to a luxurious tree house (more like a house in a tree, really, two beds, two baths, a kitchen filled with different foods, and a common room with a very comfortable looking sofa and a couple of chairs) they filled into the common room and plopped down on the furniture, waiting for someone to start. Finally, Ron spoke up. "Well, are we gonna be elves or not?" And so, the discussion began.

**A/N: Review. What do you think, should they be elves? How much info should the dream give them? And also, give me ideas if you have. I have a general outline of how I want this to turn out, but I would love your thoughts. Thanks so much!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: once again, I do not own either Lord of the Rings or Harry Potter. I am just a bored person whose power is out (it really is. My laptop only has 2 hrs left) ENJOY. REVIEW!**

**The Discussion**

_Previously: Finally, Ron spoke up. "Well, are we gonna be elves or not?" And so, the discussion began._

When Ron made his comment, Hermione made the mock effort to get out of her chair to swat him on the head. Seeing this, it was Luna, and not Ron, who objected. "No Hermione, Ron's right. It is obvious given our morals that we will, no matter how thorough the discussion; end up deciding to go to Middle Earth to help out. We wouldn't be the… dream team, I believe the prophet called us, if we didn't. It really is down to whether or not we will be going as higher beings with superior skills than we mere mortals hold." It was obvious from Luna's tone and choice of words that she, for one, wanted to go elf. Hermione finally gathered her wits, overcoming the truth of Luna's statement and said: "While I personally would like to say that I we definitely should not go to Middle Earth, Luna is right. We would end up going because it is the right thing to do. My husband's 'thing for saving people'" and here she paused and gave a smirk to Harry, who was glaring at her, but the smile on his face took the ferocity out of it. Continuing, "has rubbed off on all of us too much. The choice truly is whether we go as mortals. I would vote for staying human. I feel it wrong to join a race we do not truly belong to. Think of our own war." It was almost as if a cool breeze flew into the room. Everyone was thinking about a previous horror of the war, some of Neville's heroic death, giving the rest of the team time to escape with the hostages, others of Hogwarts crumbling under the giants' clubs. Only when Hermione starting speaking again did the others rouse from their depressing thoughts. "If that is what happened when young children get accepted to a world they rightfully belong to, but did not know about, I do not want to think about what would happen to us who do not belong to or hold any connections to this Elven race. As such, while being elves would certainly give us certain advantages, ones that I hate to pass up, I do not want to feel like I do not belong, not again."

Hermione's speech left them shocked. They did not want to subject themselves to that type of hate again, even if it killed them. Hell, they were already dead! The worst that could happen from staying normal humans is that they would die and see all of their loved ones, and need to wait a couple of years until the rest of the team joined them in death. They were not afraid of death, they should not seek to triumph over it. They had enough of people wishing to be immortal. This deteriorating thinking on the culture of the elves and their own history was abruptly interrupted when Harry chose to speak up. "While it is true that could happen, I would like to point out a couple of things that my wife overlooked. We do not know very much about these elves, they could be as dark as night or as light as day. Lady Lüthviel told us that the fates gave us this choice to make our lives easier, not start another bloodthirsty war. We've had enough of those for a lifetime. That is why we are even getting the chance to go to Middle Earth at all. While I would not mind staying dead and going to meet my parents, I know that my…'saving people thing' as my wife so aptly calls it, would not let me. As such, I wish to conquer this new challenge with as much finesse as possible. I am tired of being under qualified for the quests fate assigns me. So, rather shockingly, I'm sure, I vote elf."

Harry's lasts statement was certainly true. Luna looked rather pleased with herself, while Hermione looked almost offended that her husband had not agreed with her, Ron however, looked quite torn, knowing that his vote would either even out the argument to stand-still, or make the decision. As such, when he started to talk, he sounded nervous, a habit he had gotten rid of in the middle of their sixth year when he became Dumbledore's Army battle technician. "Well" he coughed out, "Well, I think that… I think that Harry is right." Knowing Hermione thought he was only siding with Harry because it was more convenient, Ron quickly continued, " No, 'Mione, let me finish. I do not think we would have been given the option to go to this new world as this higher being, only to find ourselves ostracized. While I do not want to be immortal- I miss my family too much for that…" Here Ron stopped for a moment, trying to prevent tears. While he had come to terms with his parents' death when the burrow was attacked, and the twins death when they were able to take down twenty death eaters and blow up their shop, killing a good ten more, it was still hard. It was hard to think of Charlie getting killed by a dragon before the war truly started, and Bill being found lying on the floor of his home with Fleur, bleeding to death with ten death eaters around him, including Fenrir Greyback and Percy Weasley. Fleur was found on the second floor, robes in tatters, with three dead but variously unclothed men around her. She had been strangled. But what was hardest of all for Ron was Ginny's death. Ginny who had just died. Ginny who didn't get this chance with them, because she had wanted to join her husband too much. Ginny who, he knew, would be completely against the idea of becoming immortal. Ron chokingly continued his sentence though. "While I do not want to be immortal, I think that the benefits far outweigh the sadness that will inevitably come with being immortal. However, we will be there for each other. We will support each other through out the harsh times. We have been doing it for years. We'll be able to survive." At this, Ron finally stopped looking down at his feet, and surveyed the room, trying to get a feel of what effect his speech had had. Hermione and Luna were in tears, and Harry was obviously holding his back, all three thinking of how wonderful the Weasley's were, and how much they didn't deserve to die the way they had. Despite Luna's tears, however, was pride. She was proud her husband was able to overcome the want- no need, to be with his family once again. After all, that was why most of them were holding back. They had so many loved ones on the other side. Hermione, while proud that Ron had truly thought his answer out, was slightly annoyed at being outvoted. Harry noticing his wife's obvious discomfort broke the sensitive silence in the room. "Well then, as we have apparently finished making our decision, I propose we go to bed now. I don't know about you, but I for one, am exhausted. After all, today seemed to go on forever. I mean, we _died_ today." Here, a weak chuckle swept across the room. It was rather obvious that Harry was just trying to cheer them up though. "Good night, guys, see you in the morning. I'm going to put some headache potion in the kitchen, I feel like we're going to need it after our information downloads tonight." At this there were murmured 'good nights' and 'good ideas', and the Potters and Weasleys split up into their own rooms and got ready for their dreams to come.

**A/N: So, what do you think? I am not going to update the third chapter until I get at least 10 reviews on this story, so review it up! Good night to all, and to all a good night! My computer is about to die! Good thing the lights turned back on, really.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am sorry if you think that they are getting too much/little information in the dream scene. Deal with it. There will still be surprises for them. I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. Please review, it makes me happy **

**Chapter 3: Dreams**

Luna was floating. She didn't really know why she was suspended in air without a broom to hold her, but she was not going to complain. By the time she had fully processed that she had been floating though, she found herself on the ground. Suddenly, a voice began to speak. The voice, coming from nowhere had a deep, soothing tone to it, yet commanded respect from any listeners. The voice, which Luna immediately decided to call Frank, told Luna many things. Things that are completely irrelevant from the choice she just remembered she had to make. Instead, Frank told Luna about his snail Gary, and how he wouldn't eat his mother's gourmet food. Luna, tiring of the droning voice rudely interrupted him in the middle of his thrilling tale about the time Gary the snail tried to run away.

"Mr. Voice sir," she started, completely cutting him off, "aren't you supposed to, I dunno, tell me about the history of Middle Earth or something? I do believe the wrackspurts have invaded your brain, they make it go all fuzzy."

"First time in over 2000 years that I get to talk to someone who can hear me, and they interrupt! No respect from their elders…it's not like I helped create the world or anything." The voice, Frank was muttering, unaware that Luna heard every word.

"I am sorry Mr. Voice sir, but you see, I really must get my information, or else all my friends will be dreadfully more informed than me. That is what happens when one knows less than all the others you know? May I call you Frank? Frank is such a nice name. I once had a rabbit named Frank."

The voice laughed. "My dear girl, you are such a breath of fresh air. Unfortunately you are right, which means I must get to work. Hmmmm… where to start…"

"I've found" Luna began, once again cutting Frank off "that the beginning is usually a fascinating place to start. It has worked wonders before, you know."

"Quite right, quite right you are dear. Let's see then… ah, yes! There was once an evil dark lord-" Luna snorted here, but Frank ignored her, and continued, "Who wanted to rule the world using a ring. You see, each species of Middle Earth- there are men, elves and dwarves, had some rings of power, but this Lord, Sauron, wanted to rule them all. There is actually a lovely poem that describes this quite well. It goes:

_Three Rings for the Elven-kings under the sky,_

_Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone,_

_Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die,_

_One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne_

_In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie._

_One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them,_

_One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them_

_In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie._

Now, after Sauron created this ring, he was very powerful. Eventually, there was a large battle, the forces of good- consisting of a contingent of men of the west, elves and dwarves, against Sauron's forces- orcs, uruk-hai, men from the south, traitors, and criminals. Near the end of the battle, the heir to the throne of Gondor, the biggest kingdom of men, named Isildur managed to cut the ring off of Sauron's finger, defeating him and breaking his sword in the process. But the power of the ring seduced Isildur under his power, and he would not destroy it in the flames of Mordor, from whence it came. You see, only there could it be destroyed. On his way home though, Isildur was killed and the ring slipped into the bank of a river. For two millennia did that ring sit there, being lost to history, and slipping into the foggiest of myths. Eventually though a river-man found this ring, and kept it, for over 500 years. The ring brings long life to the keeper, but is also a poison. This keeper was distorted in both his hate and his love for the ring, and became a vile creature named golem. After a while though, a hobbit, or a Halfling, found golem and took the ring away. This hobbit's name was Bilbo. He kept the ring for roughly 50 years before a powerful wizard Gandalf the Grey convinced him to give it to his nephew Frodo."

There was a long pause here, and Luna realized that Frank had finished his story.

"Ummm…Frank…" Luna began, not wanting to offend the voice, "while that was informative, I have several questions for you. What are Orcs and Uruk-hai? Are their many wizards in Middle Earth? What are the elves like and where do they live? What do you mean the most powerful kingdom of men? Are their other kingdoms of men? What happened to the original carriers of the ring of power? What happened to the throne of Gondor? Why is the ring so important to be destroyed if Sauron is dead? Is it a horcrux? If it is could we kill it with basilisk venom, or are the rules of Middle Earth different?" Luna prattled off quite quickly, proving why she was sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Wow, that's a lot of questions. Lets see how I shall do this. One at a time, eh?" Frank started, trying to cope with the sudden onslaught. "The ring is something similar to a horcrux, but can only be destroyed from whence it was made, a volcano in the middle of Mordor, so Sauron is not dead, and is in fact currently gathering enough power to return to a body, which is why it is so important for the ring to be destroyed. Orcs and Uruk-hai are servants of evil, and are not natural beings of middle earth, they can in fact, be manufactured. They are pure evil beings. There are not very many wizards in Middle Earth, in fact, besides you and your friends (if you choose to go that is) there are only 3. There are two kingdoms of men, Gondor and Rohan. Rohan is the kingdom of the horse-lords. The throne of Gondor is currently empty, but the heir to the throne lives. I shall not tell you who he is, you shall find out soon enough." Seeing his human friend about to object to this, Frank quickly continued. " I will, however give you a hint. There was a poem made by Bilbo for the current heir to the throne of Gondor. It is nicely written, and I feel it fits perfectly.

_All that is gold does not glitter,_

_Not all those who wander are lost;_

_The old that is strong does not wither,_

_Deep roots are not reached by the frost._

_From the ashes a fire shall be woken,_

_A light from the shadows shall spring;_

_Renewed shall be blade that was broken,_

_The crownless again shall be king._"

" I thank, my good voice, however you did not inform me of the elves. How, if we choose to become these ethereal beings, are we supposed to live beside them with no knowledge of their culture, history or language?" Luna asked, after she had digested the new information that was given. The fact that there were only 3 wizards meant that her crew would be a rare commodity in Middle Earth, and most likely treated with respect.

"Ah, yes, I forgot that one, didn't I" Frank asked, rhetorically. "Well than, elvish culture. They are proud beings, and do not often meddle in the affairs of men. Being immortal means that they are usually incredibly wise, but detached from life as well. They do not wish to become too connected to anything, knowing they will outlive it. They are incredibly attached to all things involving nature, and most of them live in cities built into a forest or wood. As for the language, since it is practically impossible to learn a language in a dream, you will, upon your choice, find yourself able to understand and speak elvish. Now, if I am correct, it is time for you to wake up. Goodbye dear one."

And, before Luna could respond in kind, she woke up. Light was streaming in through the windows, and next to her, Ron was also beginning to stir.

After Luna got ready for the day, she went into the kitchen, and started to prepare a large breakfast for her husband and friends. She knew they would be lingering around the breakfast table this morning, discussing their dreams. She just hoped theirs had been just a tad bit more informative. Not that she didn't like Frank or anything, but he was rather vague.

Ron, Hermione and Harry followed into the kitchen just as she finished making breakfast. They all sat down for breakfast, each waiting for the other to start.

"So" ventured Harry, trying to break the suffocating silence.

"So" Hermione echoed, both not knowing what to say.

"So indeed," Ron said. "Mysterious voice telling us everything about some faux-horcrux ring that we need to help see destroyed. Why is it always us with these type of jobs?"

"We are always the ones to do this because fate used to hate us, and while trying to make it up to us, fucked us over once again." Harry stated mater-of-factly. Continuing, he said: "Is there anyone who no longer wants to go to Middle Earth considering this new information?"

No one answered. Now it was Luna's turn to as the most important question of all.

"Are we going to turn elf or not? Personally, I think we should go with it. It sound like they commander much more respect and trust than men, and the benefits of their stamina could only be good. Plus, I would love to know their language upon our arrival to Middle Earth."

" I agree with Luna." Hermione said, causing gasps to run mockingly through the group. She smiled and continued, "I think that the benefits far out way the risks. Being able to be part of this higher race, we will be able to better effect what is going on around us. It seems that as elves, we will be more trusted as beings of worth. If we came as humans, we will most likely be viewed as children who has no business in a war. I'm only 24, and I'm the oldest of us, we don't know what the proper 'adult' age is in Middle Earth, we don't want to be stuck being considered too young to join them."

"Well then" Harry said, "are we all agreed?" Silence resonated in the room. "Then I think we should go see Lady Lüthviel and Lord Orion, and tell them of our decision."

The group stood up, and walked out of their rooms. Their new journey was just about to begin, and they could not be more excited to see what challenges would await them.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or the Lord of the Rings. Please REVIEW!**

**Chapter 4: The Decision**

"I assume that you have reached your decision?" Lady Lüthviel asked.

"Yes, my Lady. After much discussion, we have decided to go to Middle Earth, as elves." Harry stated, seeing as he was the unofficial official leader of the group. (He didn't want to be the leader, wasn't voted to be the leader, but it was his natural disposition to be the leader of the group.)

"This is a very important decision, are you absolutely positive that this is what you want to do?" Lord Orion asked them.

"We are sure that not only do we _want_ to go, we _need_ to go. It is in our morals to go and help this world, so it does not know the sorrow that we do. We do not want a child to need to go through what we did. We've been fighting for the greater good since we were eleven, or fourteen for Luna. Our decision was surprisingly easy to make, the only trouble was whether or not to become elves, and that was only because of the whole immortal issue."

"You four are truly amazing, which is why I have decided to grace you with another gift." Lord Orion spoke. Before he continued, Hermione butted in.

"What do you mean, another gift? You are already letting us keep our magic, weapons, skills, knowledge, and letting us turn into elves. I don't understand how we deserve all of this." As Hermione spoke there were nods of approval from Ron, Luna and Harry, showing they all felt undeserving of so many benefits in their new challenge.

"And that, my dear girl, is exactly why you are getting this new gift. You are modest, and will do everything you can to help the people of Middle Earth. As such, as Lord of the elements, I have decided to give you each control of one of the four elements. Hermione, you shall be water, Harry, you fire, Ron, earth, and Luna you shall have control over air." Giving the four time to register this fact, Lord Orion continued after a minute. "I believe that that is that. You shall appear in Middle Earth at a time where you can help. Enjoy your trip."

And before any of them could properly say thanks for everything the Lord and Lady of Valar have done for them they appeared on some type of mountain, clad in their battle robes with all their weapons. Their trunks were still shrunk onto bracelets. They looked around them, and found themselves on a mountain. Surrounding them was what suspiciously looked like dementors going towards the four small hobbits in the center of the mountain. They immediately jumped into action, and a stag, doe, and two terriers warded the nazgül away from the hobbits. Immediately, a lone ranger, the hobbits' guide, showed up with a torch and his sword ready, obviously prepared for a fight against the foul nazgül. Instead, he came face to face with the four ex-hogwarts students. Pointing his sword towards them, he spoke in a cold, demanding voice. "Who are you, and what business do you have here?"

**A/N: this is defiantly going to be one of the shorter chapters of the story. Review if you like it, review if you don't. no flames please though! Next chapter: How will they gain Aragorn's trust, and the journey to Rivendell! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or the Lord of the Rings. (Bubble) **_**pop**_**. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 5: The Journey **

_Previously: Pointing his sword towards them, he spoke in a cold, demanding voice. "Who are you, and what business do you have here?"_

"Ahh…yes…" spoke Hermione, shifting slightly, looking at the tip of his sword, only two inches away from her heart. " I assume you are these hobbits' guide?"

The guard did not look pleased that Hermione had not answered his question, but was also questioning him. "I asked," he growled out, "who you were, and what business you have hear." As he spoke he semi-jabbed his sword towards them, making sure the point never actually pierced skin.

"There is no need for that." Harry spoke up, slightly annoyed that this person was threatening his wife, justified or not. "We are here to help, we've been sent to help, actually. Now get your sword away from my wife."

The guard looked quite confused with this, wondering how they had been _sent_ to help, but moved his sword away from the woman in front of him, keeping it in a ready position. "Assuming," he started, not quite snarling, "that I were to believe that you are here to help, why should I trust you?"

" You should trust us because you have no reason not to. Didn't we just help drive the nazül away from the hobbits? That should give you some reason to believe that we are here to help, that you can trust us." Harry said, trying to be the diplomat, as well as keeping most of their advantages a secret. There was no need to let this man realize that they were wizard-elves from another world with a variety of powers.

"If I am to trust you," the guide started, "I am going to need your names. I go by Strider in these parts."

"Right then, sorry about that." Harry started, nervously running a hand through his hair. This proved not to be the best reaction.

"You're an elf!" Strider gasped and the group could vaguely hear the hobbits gasping as well, "But your western has no elvish accent to it…"

"Erm…." started Harry, "Ya, we're all elves actually." Harry gestured to the four of them before continuing. "I'm Harry, but you can call me Scruff. My wife over there," Harry gestured to Hermione, "Is Hermione, but she also answers to Sly. The blonde next to her is Luna, but she will also answer to Sky, the red-head next to her is her husband Ron, who also answers to Stripes." Harry finished, giving each of them their real and marauder names.

"Well, then, I still don't trust you-"

"I'd actually be worried if you did, at this point" Harry butted in, but Strider ignored him, and continued.

"But we better be on our way, those nazgül are not far behind us now. 'Tis almost dawn besides."

At this, the nine of them gathered their things, and began their trek down the mountainside, and towards Rivendell.

**(A/N: I almost stopped here before I remembered that I had promised you guys a longer chapter. Also, English will be underlined, western normal and elvish italicized)**

The first couple of days on the journey were awkward to say the least. The hobbits seemed to trust them (seeing as they helped drive the nazgül away), but since Strider was reluctant to fully trust them, they held back their bright attitudes. In fact, most of the time it was silent, none knowing what to say. Many times the four hogwartians would speak in English amongst themselves, discussing how they were going to gain Strider's trust, and help destroy the ring.

FLASHBACK

"I still think that we will be able to gain their trust naturally Harry, there is no need to show them any of our powers, the more we keep hidden, the safer we are!" Hermione said, continuing a long argument.

"I don't think you get it 'Mione! How are we supposed to keep their trust if we don't tell them stuff? I'm not saying we should tell them everything, even I'm not that stupid, but we can't just expect them to blindly let us in."

"I think Harry's right 'Mione, we need to tell them some things, that way they'll be even more inclined to let us continue on this quest-thing. We need all the support we can get; it wouldn't do for them to get suspicious of us. In fact, I don't think it's a good idea to even speak in English here." Ron said, adding another piece into their discussion.

"What are we supposed to speak in Ronald? It's not like we know any other language!" Hermione snapped wildly.

"Now, now Hermione, no need to snap at the man, he makes a valid point." Luna said, supporting her husband. "And we do know three more languages, Western, Elvish and Parceltongue."

"Uhhh… Luna," Began Harry, "since when can anyone besides me speak Parceltongue?" 

"Oh…Did I forget to tell you? It's one of our perks… I thought I mentioned it… oh well." Luna said in her old dreamy tone.

"Excuse me" Strider interrupted, "What language do you speak? I have never heard such a tongue."

"Oh, we are sorry about that," Luna said, easily slipping to the different language, "we were speaking our native tongue, English."

"Native tongues?" Strider asked skeptically. "I was under the impression that the native language of the elves was Elvish, and I have never heard of a language named Nglash."

"What once was, is not always so, and what is will not always be." Luna said, in her dreamy yet assertive voice.

Seeing Strider's puzzled look, and his skepticism, Hermione intervened before Luna could get offended.

"What she means, Strider is that we are not native elves, or even native to Middle Earth. We once lived in another- universe you might say. The Valor sent us here to help, and to keep us from becoming too bored in death."

"Not native to…valor sent you… bored in death?" Strider asked, to shocked to even form whole sentences, or even a whole thought.

"I was hoping you'd pick up on that, you know." Hermione said with a small laugh. "Yes, before the Valar proposed for us to come and help your world, we had died in ours. We had the choice to go happily to the afterlife where all of our loved ones reside. But as I said, we knew we would be of help here, and we've always had a bit of a- saving people thing, you might say. Right Harry?" The way she had said the last part, Strider knew she was taking a jab at her husband. Knowing this, Strider continued to ask questions, not giving Harry time to answer the clearly rhetorical question.

"But why would you give a happy, peaceful…. existence up for a world on the brink of war?" Strider asked, clearly confused.

"Strider" Harry started, trying to explain their point of view, "I want you to try and guess how old I was when my life was first threatened, and how old I was when I first killed a man okay?"

Strider, instead of question just threw out two random numbers. "16 and 19?"

Harry laughed. "No, not by a long shot. I was one year old when my life was first threatened, and eleven when I first killed a man."

"But…how…one?" Strider asked, once again shocked.

"The how isn't the point Strider." Harry said. "The point was that we have been fighting for what we believe in, and for the innocent people left in the world for practically our whole lives. We couldn't let this world be condemned to what we've lived through. Not if we can help it."

END FLASHBACK

After that conversation, the rest of the trip seemed to go pretty well. They had gained parts of Striders trust, and with that, the Hobbits had become friendlier. There was more laughter during the day, and story telling during the nights. The Hogwartians crew (**A/N brownie points for someone who can give me a better nickname for the four of them)** had told the hobbits and Strider parts of their stories disguised as fairytales. This was Hermione's brilliant compromise. They would know what they needed to know about them- that they were wizards that have plenty of magical and mundane training, but would think it was just a story. This worked perfectly until the end of the second week, and the last day of their trip.

Since the four had joined the hobbits on weathertop, they had been adding security charms to their campsites each night, and had protection charms on all the hobbits, and Strider. They were still in a hurry to reach the river that marked the border of Rivendell before the nazgül when one of their perimeter charms went off. All four of them, when they heard the alarm (it was set so only they could hear it go off), gripped their weapons and wands a little tighter, ready for anything. And that is why, when they saw a woman with Strider at sword point saying something about caught off guard, they were ready.

Not wanting to hurt the woman (she hadn't hurt/killed Strider in the seconds of advantage she had), the four of them went easy on her. Hermione cursed the sword to go hot so she would drop it while Ron hit her with a stinging hex on her hands just in case she had any other weapons on her. Harry and Luna raised their mundane weapons and stood ready for a potential attack. The woman, meanwhile, was starring shocked at her red, blistering hands.

Seeing Strider's indignant face, the group realized that the woman had just been joking around, and was not a real threat. Slowly, Harry and Luna came out of their attack positions while Ron and Hermione stowed away their wands, both groups looking sheepish.

"Oh, I am so sorry!" cried Hermione. "We just saw you at sword point and figured…" Hermione trailed off, leaving it clear what the group had figured was happening. "Do you want me to fix that?" Hermione asked, gesturing to the woman's red hands. "My name's Hermione by the way."

"Arwen," the lady answered, "and how could you fix this? In fact, how did you do this?" The lady, Arwen, asked in a curious yet suspicious voice.

"Yes, that is a good question, isn't it?" Strider scathingly added in. "How did you manage such a feat?"

"Every story has a root of truth in it. Ours just didn't have any lies." Luna said, quite matter-of-factly. "And it's quite easy to fix, Ron only hit you with a stinging hex, and that's a third year charm." While Luna said this, she waved her wand inconspicuously, and was delighted to notice that Arwen had yet to notice her cured hands. However, her pleasure with this fact was short lived.

"Do you mean for me to believe," Strider started saying in an arrogant, lofty tone, "that all of your campfire stories about doing and battling magic were true? That you are all wizard who saved your world by 19?"

"Yes, we do mean for you to believe that." Ron stated, as if this was the easiest thing in the world. "Now, as much as I would love to explain to you how this is possible and such, we really should get to safety first."

Strider, seeing Ron's point, quickly gathered the confused hobbits. When he handed Arwen her sword back, they were both surprised to see the regular, pale, smooth hands instead of the red, blistered versions that were their just a moment ago. Once the ten of them were safely across the river, Strider once again turned to the four for answers. This time though, it was Hermione who expertly evaded them, stating that they did not want to explain more than once, and surely the counsel would like to hear their story. Strider, shocked that she even knew there was going to be a counsel, let the matter drop. But he vowed that one way or another, he would get the truth.

**A/N: So, what do you guys think? I want reviews! **

**Also, here are the four's animagus forms.**

**Hermione- Fox, nickname sly, fox stands for cunning, provider and intelligence**

**Harry- Wolf, nickname scruff, wolf stands for loyalty, success and perseverance**

**Luna- Eagle, nickname sky, stands for ****Swiftness, Strength, Courage, Wisdom, Keen Sight, Healing, Knowledge of Magic**

**Ron- ****Tiger****, nickname stripes, stands for Power, Energy, Strength and Will-Power in the Face of Adversity, Acting in a Timely Manner, Action Without Analysis, Passion, Devotion**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or The Lord of the Rings. Please review…it makes me so happy when people review on my stories **** EnJoY!**

**English will be underlined, western normal and elvish italicized**

**Chapter 6: The Truth **

The three days in between the group's arrival to Rivendell and the counsel were incredibly awkward. Strider had introduced the Hogwartians to the Lord of Rivendell, a half-elf named Elrond, who happened to be Arwen's father. The fact that Arwen told her father of her injury did not help them obtain Lord Elrond's trust. He did end up letting them stay for the counsel though, upon hearing of their battle (if you can call it that) with the nazgül. Frodo had dragged the Hcrew to meet his uncle Bilbo, which had been an interesting experience. Bilbo had gone a-wall when he saw the ring around Frodo's neck, but then gave him some very expensive and good armor. (And while the Hcrew wasn't supposed to know about the armor, their animagus forms let some of them have better hearing, so they knew about the mithril chain mail.) Finally though, the day of the counsel arrived. The meeting started off normally enough, Lord Elrond talked about the history of the ring, and then things began to get interesting.

Gandalf (one of the wizards) spoke of Saruman's (another wizard) betrayal, and how he was now working for the Dark Lord Sauron. It was after this that things got really bad. Ron had muttered something along the lines of: "stupid dark lords…always think they're better than everyone else." And suddenly, one of the elves, (a blonde one too) stood up.

"And what would a mere child know of such dealings? What business do you have at this counsel?" The elf shouted disdainfully.

"Tell me, blondie, why you think that I am a child." Ron stated in an annoyed but slightly offended tone, dreading what was to come. The rest of the Hcrew tensed as well, they knew they would have to tell their story soon.

"First of all, human, my name is Prince Legolas, and you will address me as such." Blondie-Legolas began, "Second, what could a mere 22 year old know of war and death? You have not yet experienced any times of trouble, until any of you have," Legolas continued, now addressing all of the Hcrew, "you are children."

Before Ron could answer Legolas' bogus claim, Harry did.

"All right _Prince Legolas_." Harry sneered, "You believe we have not seen the trails of war, or the scars of death?" When Legolas nodded, along with the rest of the meeting, Harry continued. "I want to tell you a story, a story that took place in another world."

"What do fantasies have to do with this war?" Strider yelled imperiously, interrupting Harry.

"This is no fantasy." Harry said quite seriously. "It is fact, Gandalf, will you please inform the counsel on what a magical oath is please." Harry said, shocking Gandalf. Once Gandalf had finished explaining the rules behind such an oath (if a wizard did not keep his agreement with his magic/life he would lose his magic/life) Harry continued. "I, Harry James Potter, also known as Scruffy, Lord of Hogwarts Castle do swear on my life and my magic that the story that I am about to unfold is true, to the best of my knowledge. So mote it be!" At this, there was a faint glowing around Harry, and when it disappeared the counsel could see Harry, clearly still alive, holding up a lit stick. "I am clearly still alive." He stated, "So I shall continue my story. There was once a boy named Tom Marvolo Riddle, who was an orphan. Now Tom wasn't like other boys, he could do strange things, and when someone denied Tom something, Tom could make them do what he wanted. When Tom turned eleven, a teacher from a very special school came to see him. This teacher told Tom that he was really a wizard, and that for the next seven years; he could go to a school to learn about magic. Tom did so. Throughout Tom's time at school, he found out several interesting facts about himself. He was not a muggle-born, a wizard born of two normal parents like he thought he was, but a half-blood, descended from one of the four founders of the school he went to. His ancestor, Salazar Slytherin had a notorious hatred of muggle (mundane, normal folk) and muggle-born students, and he could also speak to snakes, just like Tom could speak to snakes. Now, several years after Tom graduated Hogwarts (the name of the magical school he went to), a new dark wizard appeared, with the name Lord Voldemort." At this, Harry took out his wand and wrote Tom Marvolo Riddle in flames, and made it switch around to spell I am Lord Voldemort, just like diary-tom did in his second year.

"Now Lord Voldemort had a group of followers named Death Eaters, and together they were waging war on the wizarding world. In 1980 though, Voldemort heard a prophecy stating that the one person who could defeat him had recently been born. On October 31, 1981, Voldemort broke into Lily and James Potter's house. He killed the father first, and headed upstairs towards where the mother was trying to defend her infant son. Lily begged for her son's life, but Voldemort killed her too." Harry paused here, trying to collect himself, and banish the sounds of his mother's screams out of his head.

"Voldemort then turned his wand on the infant, and cast the curse that had killed so many before, the curse that could not be blocked. In the Wizarding World, it is known as the Killing Curse, because that is all there is to it, it kills on contact. But for some reason, the curse did not kill the little baby, but instead bounced off of it, and hit the shocked Lord Voldemort. Voldemort disappeared when the curse hit him, leaving a pile of robes and a half-ruined house with a crying baby behind him. With no body, the Wizarding World thought he was dead, and celebrated his defeat after 11 years of terror, titling the surviving baby with the title "The-Boy-Who-Lived". Meanwhile, this baby was left an orphan, and was sent to live with his aunt and uncle."

"Eleven years past, and the boy got his invitation to go to the same magic school, and learn about the world he did not know existed. His relatives had not told him about his history, and he had lived in a small closet for most of his life. When he got to Hogwarts he was amazed. Everyone knew who he was, and hailed him as a hero." Here Harry paused, trying to figure out how he was going to describe his years at Hogwarts. "But he also had many enemies, not everyone celebrated with Voldemort's downfall. In the boy's first year alone he and his two loyal friends had defeated a troll, a giant three-headed dog, had helped smuggle out an illegal dragon, defeated a killer plant, crossed a live life-size chess board, and defeated Voldemort once again. During the boy's second year, one of the death eater's that had bought his way out of prison had slipped an evil object into a young girl's bag. This object started to posses this girl, and she was forced to open a secret room with a legendary monster that belonged to Salazar Slytherin. This monster started to hurt the muggle-born's at the school. When it was discovered that the boy could speak to snakes, his classmates shunned him as the Heir of Slytherin, and thought he was behind the attacks, soon after though one of his best friends was discovered petrified, and he was declared innocent. Later that year though, the heir of Salazar Slytherin took his other best friend's little sister. Our young hero had to go down into the Chamber of Secrets and kill an eighty-foot highly poisonous snake, almost dying in the process. The boy managed to save the girl though, and they both got out safely. The next year, the boy was 13 and it was discovered that a mass murderer had broken out of wizarding prison, and it was rumored that he was after the boy. The boy didn't know this though, and when he came to Hogwarts he found it to be guarded by some of the prison's guards. These guards are called dementors, and they feed off of happiness, and cause a person's worst memories to replay. Every time the boy was near the dementors he would hear his mother begging Lord Voldemort to take her life, and to spare her son. It got so bad that the boy would pass out when he came near the foul beings. His defense teacher taught him the charm to protect himself against the dementors. At the end of the year, the boy discovered that the mass murderer was his godfather, and had betrayed his parents to Voldemort. But in reality, it was his father's other friend who had betrayed them, killed all the people, and then had framed his godfather. The boy was about to turn the real traitor in before he escaped when the defense teacher turned into a werewolf. That summer his best friend invited him to a sporting event, but when the boy went, there was a terrorist attack. After the game was over, the Death Eaters had taken some non-magical families and were levitating them in the air. That night, for the first time in 13 years, the dark mark was seen in the sky. At Hogwarts that year, the school was holding an extremely old yet dangerous event, the Triwizard tournament. The boy was forced to compete in the event, and the whole school hated him because he was too young to be in the competition, and he was steeling the attention away from the other Hogwarts champion. That year the boy had to battle a full sized dragon and find a way to stay under water for over an hour. However, the biggest challenge was during the final task of the tournament. The boy and the other Hogwarts champion were arguing over who should take the cup to win, both had helped the other out throughout the tournament, when the boy declared they should take it together. The cup ended up being a portkey, which transported both of them to a graveyard. The other champion was killed upon arrival while the boy was tied up to a headstone. The boy then witnessed his parent's traitor bring Lord Voldemort back to life. The boy managed to get away from Voldemort and his death eaters with the other champion's body after a brief duel. No one believed the boy when he told the world of Voldemort's resurrection. The next year, the boy was ostracized as mentally unstable, and very few people believed him. The defense teacher that year was a horrid woman from the ministry that tortured the boy on a daily basis, forcing him to write lines in his own blood. She also refused to teach the students any defensive spells, hindering their ability to effectively protect themselves from harm. Eventually one of the boy's friends decided to create a club to help the students learn defense, and she managed to convince the boy to be the teacher for this illegal club. The club was dubbed Dumbledore's Army, because that is why the ministry refused to teach spells, they were afraid that Dumbledore would build an army. At the end of the year, the boy received news that Voldemort was in the Ministry of Magic and was holding his godfather captive. The boy and his friends flew to the Ministry to save his godfather, but it was a trap. That night all of his friends received casualties, but the only death was that of his godfather. The only good thing that came was that the Minister had seen Voldemort with his own eyes in the middle of the Ministry. The world knew that Lord Voldemort was back. When the boy got back to school that night, Dumbledore told him of a prophecy made 16 years ago. The prophecy basically stated that a child born at the end of July to parents who had defied Voldemort three times would be marked by Voldemort, have equal powers to him, and be able to kill him. Dumbledore then told the boy that he was this child, and he was destined to kill Voldemort, or die in the process."

Harry paused long enough for questions to start flying through the air. Two of the most repeated, and loud ones were: How do you know all of this, and who is the hero and his friends. At this, Harry allowed himself a small grin.

"Hi, my name is Harry James Potter, son of Lily and James Potter." This caused many gasps from the crowd, and some face-palms from those who remembered his name from his oath at the beginning of the story. Harry was delighted to see Blondie- Legolas look shell-shocked from all that he and his friends had gotten up to before they had even turned sixteen. After it got quite again (which took a lot of work, seeing as the counsel had like, a bazillion questions), Harry continued with his story.

"About two weeks before summer break ended, I got an owl from the department of mysteries, the section of the government that we had broken into. It stated that they were very impressed that my friends and I were able to figure out how the rooms worked, and they were interested in training us for the upcoming war. Being upset that I had not had any training and my headmaster was adamant about keeping me in the dark, I quickly agreed. The letter had actually been a portkey spelled to activate when I tapped the 'yes' option of it with my wand. When I landed in the Department of Mysteries, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville and Ginny and six unspeakables dressed in cloaks, greeted me. We had an orientation where we learned that we were going into a time chamber, and that for every hour that passed in the real world, a week would pass in the chamber. That way, they explained, we would get all the training we obviously needed to survive the war, without anyone being suspicious of us missing for so long. We were in that chamber for a two weeks; we trained for more than six years. The schedule was gruesome. We woke every morning at dawn (we had artificial sunlight and inside/outside land) to have a five mile run, then breakfast, an hour of magical theory followed by two hours of weapon training, two hours of transfiguration, one hour of animagus training, lunch, two hours of defense magic, an hour of dodging practice, two hours of potions followed by an hour of free-time before dinner. After dinner we had two hours of group stimulations, where we practiced out in the field, and working together. We had another two hours free for any work we might have, and had lights out by midnight. This went on for a little more than six years." Here, Harry paused; letting the counsel digest just how hard they had worked.

"During that time, Ron and Luna, Ginny and Neville, and Hermione and me had all gotten together. We had matured into 21/22-year-old warriors, but we were still sixteen, and fifteen for Luna and Ginny, to the rest of the world. When school started the next week, we had to be very careful, and not seem too mature. I continued to teach Dumbledore's Army, but with a competent teacher, we focused more on higher-level, dueling situations. We taught the DA how to block, dodge, and cast to the best of their abilities. We made them run every morning, and took a select few and taught them how to be animagus'."

"I had been having private lessons with Dumbledore all year, learning more about Voldemort. Dumbledore told me that the reason he survived was because he had ripped his soul up into several pieces, and places each piece into a different object. To kill Voldemort you would have to first find, and destroy each object. At the end of the year, Dumbledore thought he found one, and took me with him. I put the DA on alert and followed Dumbledore out of the castle. When we got back, Dumbledore was weak from a poison he had to drink to get the object, and the dark mark lingered on top of the school. Dumbledore died that night. There were no other casualties though, because although Dumbledore did not alert anyone that he had been leaving the castle, the DA had known. They had been patrolling the halls when the Death Eaters broke in, and fought viciously against them, not afraid to kill. One of the first things we had taught the DA is if you don't permanently incapacitate them, they can kill or incapacitate you later. When the battle was over, Voldemort had lost his most powerful fighters, and the light was still standing strong. Over the next year, the six of us had left Hogwarts in the hands of some of the junior DA, and began to hunt down the pieces of Voldemort's soul. It took almost the entire year, we almost got killed several times, had to break several laws, but by the end of the year, all pieces of soul were gone."

"Hogwarts, though, had been taken over by some lesser death eaters. We had gotten information shortly after all of the soul had been destroyed that they the death eaters were torturing DA students for information on where we were. Knowing that Voldemort was sure to show up wherever the six of us were going to be (we had been laying pretty low all year to destroy the soul-pieces), we made it known we were heading to Hogwarts. Two hours after we arrived on Hogwarts grounds, Voldemort and his army showed up. There were over ten giants, twenty werewolves and 114 Death Eaters. Dumbledore's army stood facing their foe, 200 strong, along with scattered adults. No member of Dumbledore's army was over 20 (besides us), or under 13. The battle was intense. By the end, parts of Hogwarts were in ruins; there were 25 Death Eaters still standing, and about 50 DA members. I had managed to kill Voldemort, but was rendered unconscious shortly after the feat from excess magic use. Almost all of the DA had to spend at least two weeks in a hospital."

"We thought that that was going to be the end. We had won (with many casualties), and Voldemort was defeated. It was over. Unfortunately, this was not true. Not all of the Death Eaters had been captured, and there were still wizards who were sympathetic to Voldemort's cause, but not branded. Over the couple of months there were minor skirmishes with small casualties throughout Britain. One of the six of us died in one of these skirmishes, fighting off the people who had driven his parent's insane. He had left his wife, the youngest of us, a widow. Only two weeks ago, the last of the Death Eaters tried to take over the government. The five of us ended up back in the Department of Mysteries, fighting next to the Veil of Death. Ginny, the widow, fell to a killing curse shortly before the fight was over. With only four of us left, we were caught by a curse from the only standing Death Eater, and together, we fell through the veil."  
"Once on the other side of the veil, we met the Lord and Lady of Valinor, Lord Orion, and Lady Lüthviel. They told us of a world on the brink of war that we could help, so they would not know the horrors we did. So a 22 year old boy, pretending to still be 16, would not need to see his family's home burn to the ground, with his family still inside, so a woman would not need to erase her parent's memory of their daughter to keep them safe from a war they did not know existed. They explained that because we had the choice to stay dead, and move into the afterlife where all of our loved ones resided (for we had died when we fell through the veil), that if we decided to help, we would get several gifts to help us. We were able to keep our magic, memories and weapons. And we were able to come here to help destroy Sauron's ring of power." And at this statement, Harry sat back down, leaving the counsel in dead silence. Everyone was processing the unbelievable, yet true, story that Harry had told.

**A/N: legit this time, not updating until I get at least 20 reviews on this story. Also, sorry if the Harry's explanation is a bit confusing, it really is books 1-5 summarized. And I tweaked their ages just a bit, so now they are all like 24/25.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I hope you guys like the story so far. If you REVIEW MORE, I'll be able to incorporate more of your ideas (just a hint). Enjoy the next chapter. Oh and also, please be patient with my updates, I'm in my last years of high school, so I have loads of work to do, like, all the time. Be patient. I will tell you if this story will not be finished. **

**Chapter 7: The Questions **

_Previously: "We were able to keep our magic, memories and weapons. And we were able to come here to help destroy Sauron's ring of power." And at this statement, Harry sat back down, leaving the counsel in dead silence. Everyone was processing the unbelievable, yet true, story that Harry had told._

It was Legolas who ended up breaking the pressing silence. "Why should we believe a word you just said?" He snarled, still offended. Harry did not look surprised at the accusation though, He just calmly stood back up, and said: "is the fact that I am still alive enough proof for you Blondie, or is your memory so bad that you don't remember me swearing by my life that what I said was true?" Legolas looked affronted at that, but wisely chose to sit back down without commenting. It was Strider who stood next.

"How did you cope with the weight of the world on your shoulders? How did you not snap under the pressure?" Strider asked, secretly hoping for advice. He was (unknown to Harry and crew, the Heir to the throne of Gondor). At Strider's question, Harry sighed, while the rest of his friends tried to hide smirks.

"Strider, after I got back from the battle at the ministry I broke at least half of the one-of-a-kind artifacts in the Headmaster's study. When I heard the prophecy, I sulked for a month. When I started my training, I tried several unsuccessful times to get the rest of the group to leave, to flee to safety. I wanted to be able to save the world on my own, so no one else would get hurt. Every time I heard of a death, I would think that if only I had been quicker, better, and smarter, that person would still be alive. It took all three years of my training for me to get over my part in Cedric and Sirius' death. I did not ever have to hold up the world by myself, although I did try. I have loyal friends who were, and still are, willing to help me hold the weight." Harry said, trying to explain his feelings of ineptitude and insecurities. He wanted it known that whatever problem Strider was dealing with, he did not need to isolate others like he did, for this would only make it worse.

After a considerable amount of silence, Lord Elrond asked a critical question. "What, exactly, is your magic capable of doing?"

"I think," Hermione started to answer, "that it will be easier to say what we cannot do." This statement caused several worried expressions to creep into the meeting, unafraid, Hermione continued. "We cannot bring the dead back to life, we cannot, under normal circumstances, alter the space-time continuum. We can't create food or raw materials (gold, silver, platinum) out of thin air; we need something to base it on. We cannot fly without something holding us up (like a broom or thestral). We cannot heal wounds made from dark magic." Hermione stopped here, not able to think of anything else that there group was completely incapable of doing. "That is just about it, but those are for our own world, we do not know the limitations of this one." She stated, making it clear that the short list of 'cannots' was all there was. After only a moment of silence, someone, one of the humans, mumbled something along the lines of: 'prove it.' The magicals smiled at that, and quickly put their heads together to decide what 'amazing' act they should perform for the counsel.

**A/N: underline is English, underline +**_**italicize**_** is parsel tounge**

"So, you guys good with plan marauder, subsection forge?" Harry asked the group quietly, in English.

"Good idea Harry, but I think we should go with subsection goat, or maybe use plan sly and subjection roar." Hermione added, thinking wistfully about the last time they had used that plan.

"You guys are complicating it to much." Ron stated, annoyed that they were thinking of pranking the people they needed to impress. "We should just stick to plan lockhart, subsection snake. After all, we don't need to show them too much to amaze them, and according to Luna _we can speak parseltounge now._" Ron said, literally hissing the last part out, slightly shocking everyone in hearing range.

"I think Ron has a good idea, but instead of plan lockhart, we should go with plan D.A., subsection umbitch." Luna said, drawing looks of approval from the group. Seeing that they were all decided, Luna easily slipped backed into Weston. "We have decided what to do as you so eloquently put it, to "prove ourselves" as wizards and witches." Luna said, and as she spoke the other 3 had gotten into a semi-circle around her.

At an unseen signal, the four began to move, until they were in a square formation, Luna facing Ron and Harry facing Hermione, with the girls grouped together at one end, against their husbands. Without warning, each group began firing curses off at their opponent. The counsel thought, for a moment, that all they were doing were sending off lights at each other, that is, before Ron was the first one hit. He was hit by a low-powered cutting curse to his arm while dodging out of the way of a _sectumsempra_, which hit the pillar behind him. The counsel gasped in shock as not only Ron's robes got cut and bloodied up, but also at the pillar, which now had visible 2 inch deep marks criss-crossing it. What shocked the counsel even more than the apparent violent manner behind the seemingly innocent colored lights was Ron's response to being hit. He didn't flinch, or make any signs of pain, but instead, just smiled slightly. "Aw, c'mon babe, you know I hate being the first one hit!" Ron said, fake angrily at his wife, before continuing to whip out curses.

"You shouldn't be so slow then should you?" Luna teased him, before bringing out her long daggers. "Subsection snake!" she cried, before leaping to attack Ron, who was already standing ready with his own sword. Harry and Hermione too, seamlessly switched from using magic to using their weapons. Harry pulled out his emerald-incrusted sword while Hermione pulled out a sapphire-incrusted one. They began fighting just as fiercely as Ron and Luna were. The only way to distinguish the blades that were in action was the different colored gems. Both Luna's and Hermione's had sapphires in them, while Ron's gleamed red, and Harry's gleamed green.

At an unseen signal, the four suddenly stopped their fight, put away their weapons, and bowed to each other. One by one they turned to face the shocked and slightly awed counsel.

There was a shocked silence as the counsel took in the four's disheveled appearance after the duel. Ron's arm was still bleeding, Luna's skin was purple, Hermione had snakes as hair and Harry had a long cut along his leg. In the silence, Ron and Harry healed themselves wandlessly, while Luna and Hermione de-cursified themselves. The silence lasted long enough for the four to become slightly nervous. Their plan was simple. Do low-powered spells that wouldn't cause any lasting damage (which to them, meant overnight in a hospital), and then, at first blood, to switch to muggle weapons. Any plan D.A. meant that they couldn't use spells they hadn't learned while at Hogwarts.

Finally, Elrond spoke. "I believe," He started, trying to hide the shock in his voice, but failing, "that that has proven that what you spoke was true."

There were nods around the counsel meeting, agreeing with Elrond. They were all shocked at what they thought was a powerful and dangerous due between people who, judging by their current relaxed stance, thought nothing of almost cutting each other in half. (Some eyes kept glancing over to the lacerated pillar, thinking about how much damage that would do to a person.)

The four bowed respectfully at this, trying to hold back a smirk. They did not want to seem too cocky, or cold. However, their bow ended up outing one of their secrets they had not told the counsel. Their hair, already displaced due to their duel, fell in front of their faces, revealing their ears. Usually, this wouldn't be a problem, after all, who cared about ears? But these four had neglected to tell the counsel of their…elfiness. The counsel gasped when they saw four pairs of pointed ears sticking out of the group's heads. The four, quickly realizing what had happened, straightened out of their bow, and replaced their hair so that it covered their ears. They did not need to wait long for the accusations to begin.

Blondie was the first one that could actually be heard over the roar the counsel had suddenly become. "How…" was all that they could make out amongst the noise. The four smiled grimly.

Harry coughed loudly, to get the rest of the counsel's attention. "It was an option open to us by the Valar, to help us on our journey."

"What do you mean 'option'" demanded Blondie.

" I mean that we had the choice to remain mortal men or to come as immortal elves. The choice was not an easy one for us." Harry said, annoyed that they were still being questioned.

"How could it not be an easy choice? Who wouldn't want to be immortal?" asked one of the humans; Harry thought his name was Boring or something.

" Who would want to be immortal?" Harry retorted back quietly, before properly explaining himself. "We have lost many in our own world, and were anxious and excited to see them again. We knew if we took the choice that we did, it would be a long time before we were able to see each other once again." Harry said, trying to keep the sadness and bitterness out of his voice. He was glad that they chose this path, but he was also sad at how long it would be before he would be able to see everyone he loved once again.

"Then why choose to become immortal?" This time, it was Elrond who asked, thinking about how his own daughter was considering turning mortal for her love. He could not think of someone extending his or her own longing for his or her loves indefinitely.

"Why indeed." Harry muttered. Thinking of the major reason to why he agreed to become an elf.

_FLASHBACK! (This takes place in the same time as chapter 3)_

_Harry woke up in a familiar-looking living room. There was a kitchen off to the side, and the stairs were to the right. Sitting on the couch were two very familiar people, and when Harry saw them, everything clicked into place. The living room looked familiar because he had lived there before, if only for a year. On the couch was his father and mother, both smiling brilliantly at him. Somehow, Harry knew that these people were his real parents, and not just part of his dream. _

_After a huge family hug, the three began talking. Harry learned that they had watched over him as he took each trial in his life by the horns. Each member was apologizing profusely for the pain they thought they had inflicted on the other. Eventually, after what seemed like years, Harry was no longer under the impression that he was the reason his parents were dead, and the real discussion began. Lily, his MOTHER, his real, somewhat living mother, had asked what he planed to do about Middle Earth. She told him that while she understood his want to remain mortal, (so that he would be able to be with his family in a shorter amount of time), they could wait. Everyone was there waiting for them, and they were not going to go anywhere, no matter how long Harry and his friends took. Even at the end of the world, Lily said, they would be waiting with arms wide open, Sirius, Remus, the Order and the Weasleys at their side. This, more than anything turned Harry's mind around. He knew he would always want to spend more time with his parents, to learn more about them as actual people, and not the sugar-coated version Sirius and Remus had given him. But he also knew that even if they did become immortal, they would still be watching over him, waiting patiently. _

_And that is why, when he woke up, still not knowing much about Elven culture, he did not protest to their decision._

_END FLASHBACK!_

"We each had different reasons," Hermione said, taking over for her husband, who was currently lost in his thoughts. "But it came down to the various advantages that an elf holds, that is not available to men. And by advantages, I do not include the immortality." She stated, seeing how many were about to protest, or ask what they thought were advantages. "For us, the immortality was actually a disadvantage. But an elf's endurance and senses were what really made us choose to turn. Any way to get one over the enemy should be taken." She said, shocking quite a few people. Many had thought that immortality was the only reason one should even want to be an elf, but then these four from a different world come out of nowhere and completely scramble their logic. For now the humans realized why they would not want to be immortal. They would see their mortal loved ones die off long before them, and would not join them until long after.

There was a somewhat comfortable silence as everyone in the counsel processed the four's answer.

After a minute or so of silence, Elrond called the counsel to order, and the meeting finally began.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: once again, I do not own HP or LOTR. REVIEW! It makes me SOOOO happy ****. Ummm… ya. I also want your opinions on how you think this story should go. I do not have a concrete plot (though the story obviously has one), so I am completely open to THOUGHTFUL suggestions. **

**Chapter 8: The Parody Ending**

**A/N: This is just a quick chapter, of a parody ending (not the real one) that has been clawing at me to get written. **

Elrond, not wanting to waste any more time on petty questions, immediately began explaining what was currently happening in Middle Earth, and why exactly they were all there. He did not stop for questions. Instead, he fluidly explained Sauroman's betrayal, and how the one ring had been found after almost 2000 years. When he was done, silence reigned for a couple minutes before the group started to debate about what to do. A dwarf insulted Strider, and Blondie-Legolas stood up for the man, calling him Aragorn, the heir to the throne of Gondor, which pissed of Boring, who was apparently the steward of Gondor's son. Just before Frodo could stand up and claim this journey upon him, Harry yelled for silence. It was given almost immediately.

"This is ridiculous. You are fighting over a piece of jewelry!" He yelled, quite annoyed by their childish actions. "There is a very simple solution to this."

With that Harry grabbed Hermione, Ron and Luna, took the ring, and apparated away. There was immediate uproar at their sudden disappearance, several thinking the four had betrayed them all, and that they were now doomed. Less than two minutes later though, the four re-appeared covered in soot to a still debating counsel. None had seen their re-entrance, until that is; Luna decided she _needed_ to sneeze. That got everyone's attention.

Before the counsel could start screaming accusations at the four, Hermione shot a silencing spell at them. Pleased with her quick spell-work, a wicked gleam lit up her face, further proving to the counsel their false theories of betrayal.

"We" Harry started off again, "have just destroyed the ring." Seeing their questioning and disbelieving looks, Harry quickly elaborated. "When we disappeared here, we reappeared at the entrance to Mount Doom. We carried the ring in, dropped it into to the lava, walked out before the thing exploded, and reappeared back here." Harry did not truly care if they didn't believe him, with the ring destroyed, many of the new Orcs and Uruk-hai died, and all of Mordor crumbled. They would soon find out the truth behind their words. So, knowing that these people were no longer in any real danger, the four disappeared once more. The counsel never saw them again, and many thought that they had never truly been there in the first place. The only reason this theory truly didn't hold was the removal of the ring, and the destruction of ¾ of Sauron's and Sauroman's armies. The four, while still in Middle Earth, chose to live out the rest of their days quietly tucked away in a remote wood, keeping company with Tom Bombadil and Goldberry. Every couple of decades the four would emerge from their isolation and help Middle Earth out in a time of trouble, always remaining anonymous. Their children, James Charles, Lily Helen, Holly Orion Potter and Ginny Rose, Will Arthur and Lüthviel Molly Weasley chose to re-integrate themselves in the world their parents had isolated themselves from. The six never answered questions pertaining to their parents, and eventually, Potter and Weasley became common last names amongst the elves. Harry, Hermione, Luna and Ron enjoyed a lovely 500 years with their children, grandchildren, and great-grandchildren, before they passed into the great beyond, finally able to be with their long-lost family members.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or the Lord of the Rings ****. Please review my stories, it makes me happy ****.**

_**Previously: They would see their mortal loved ones die off long before them, and would not join them until long after.**_

_**There was a somewhat comfortable silence as everyone in the counsel processed the four's answer. **_

_**After a minute or so of silence, Elrond called the counsel to order, and the meeting finally began.**_

**Chapter 8: The counsel**

"Middle Earth is in a time of trouble. Even the Valar have deemed us in enough trouble to send help from other worlds." Elrond started to restate, figuring most of the counsel would have forgotten about the beginning of the meeting due to the wizards being unveiled. "We are gathered here today, with beings from every race, to figure out a way to save our world. Sauroman the white, who has apparently changed sides, had imprisoned Gandalf the grey, who was luckily able to escape. The one ring has been found after millennia of shrouding itself in the shadows. Frodo, bring the ring forth."

Frodo Baggins, one of the hobbits, slowly stood up at Elrond's command. Frodo approached the podium in the center of the circle and took a long chain around his neck off. Ron barely caught the gleam off of the gold ring hanging off of the silver chain. Frodo reluctantly placed the ring on the podium and quickly backed away before he grabbed it back again.

"That is the one ring, created by Sauron, two millennia ago. We must destroy it." Elrond said solemnly. "The question is," he continued, "is how we shall accomplish such a feat." At this, there was immediate uproar. The dwarves were screaming at the elves, declaring that they will never trust the ring with them. The elves were screaming back at the dwarves while the humans were arguing amongst themselves. It was complete chaos. Finally, after two minutes of pandemonium, Harry stood up.

"SILENCE!" he yelled, getting everyone's attention. "Thank you. Now, you are all acting like children! We _must_ see this ring destroyed, or it will destroy us. It is corrupting everyone in this room as we speak. I can feel it try to get me to cause chaos, to postpone this journey. We must not fall into Sauron's trap! We are all adults, we will sit like civilized beings and figure out a practical solution which does not include taking the ring for his race's own gain!" After Harry finished his tirade he sat back down quietly, looking at the counsel's indignant faces.

It did not take long for the counsel to regain their footing. It seemed like they were getting used to the hogwartians random outbursts. It was one of the humans who was the next one to talk though. The four of them thought his name was something with a B, Boring or Boomerang or something like that.

"You speak folly" Boring said, yelling at Harry. "We must use the ring in order to win this war! Why shouldn't we use its power for ourselves?"

"Oh, I see how it going to go." Harry replied before any of the others could speak. "Look, I get that you fear for your people, and want to do what is best for them. But you must understand that that ring contains part of Sauron's _soul_ in it. It will not bend to mere humans, or dwarves, or elves will. It will respond to, and only to Sauron himself. It must be destroyed."

"Oh-ho, and you think that we are going to let some elf-wizards take the ring? In your dreams, sonny-boy!" one of the dwarves yelled.

"Listen dwarf," Ron started, standing to defend Harry, "we will be going on this journey, as that is why we have been sent here. So, if you all will get it into your thick skulls that the four of us will be going with the rest of the volunteers, we can actually get along with the meeting and figure out who else will be going with us!"

After Ron's sudden exclamation, the counsel managed to calm down a bit and get some things done. There was organized chaos, as each faction of Middle Earth neither wanted to take the ring, or let a different faction to take it. This resulted in more screaming and yelling and pandemonium. Amongst this chaos, Frodo stood up.

"I will take the ring!" He shouted, getting the counsel's attention. "I will take the ring to Mordor!" At this, the whole counsel fell silent, starring at the brave yet small hobbit. "Though," he continued, starring right back at them, "I do not know the way."

"We will be honored to help you on your journey, Frodo Baggins." Luna declared immediately, stating her group's loyalty to Frodo. No one dared contest her declaration. Instead Strider, who turned out to be named Aragorn and the heir to the throne of Gondor joined the company. Shortly after, Blondie, Boring and Dwarf joined along with Gandalf. The group learned that Boring and Dwarf's real names were actually Boromir and Gimli. Elrond was about to close the meeting when three hobbits ran out to join their friend. Sam, Merry and Pippin had been eavesdropping on the counsel, and refused to leave their cousin/friend to a fate unknown. The thirteen of them were declared "The Fellowship of the Ring."

**A/N: underline means English! Also, don't kill me for the following convo…**

"Wow, could you get any more corny? What kind of name is "The Fellowship of the Ring?" Ron asked, scoffing at the title bestowed upon their group.

"I know, really. It sounds like the title of a book"

"You would know, wouldn't you Hermione?" Harry jested, poking fun at his wife. "But Stripes and Sly are right, we have to rename our group, maybe we should marauderfy it."

"Oh I know!" Luna exclaimed gleefully, practically jumping. "We should call ourselves The Adrenaline Junkies! Wouldn't that be fun?" Luna said in a rush, to excited to speak slowly. The group chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"Maybe we can call each other that, Luna, but I don't think the hobbits are adrenaline junkies. We need something that can apply to all of us." Harry said, truly disappointed. He quite enjoyed the title 'Adrenaline Junkies', and considering everything the four had done, they could truly call themselves that.

"How about 'The Anti-Sauron Society', or A.S.S.?" Hermione said, being completely serious. The group burst out laughing, catching the rest of the Anti-Sauron Society's attention.

"What causes you to laugh in the face of such a daunting challenge?" Blondie (Legolas) asked, sounding slightly annoyed at the laughter.

"Oh, nothing, we just thought that the 'Fellowship of the Ring' sounded so formal and decided to change the name." Luna stated, matter-of-factly. "The nargles have declared that we shall be known as A.S.S., or the Anti-Sauron Society." The fellowship remained silent for roughly 3 seconds before bursting out into laughter. Luna seemed oblivious to this fact.

"Oh, I like you, you're funny." Pippin stated, poking Luna in her side, causing her to giggle. Pippin shared an unreadable glance with Merry before both young men pounced on Luna and began tickling her. Luna quickly fell to the floor in laughter, quickly surrendering. After the two heard Luna's surrender, they climbed off of her, and helped her off of the floor. As soon as Luna was standing again, she lightly slapped both boys.

"I could've killed you both!" She said, completely serious. "And what exactly, was that attack for?" The other three Adrenaline Junkies nodded to this question. They were still standing tensely behind Luna, ready to defend her if needed. Ron looked especially murderous.

"S-s-sorry" Merry stuttered, quivering under the combined glares of the AJs. "We just thought it would break the tension, provide a couple laughs."

"You might want to know," Hermione said, "that if you prank us again, it will be met with _severe_ retaliation." Hermione glared at Merry and Pippin, causing them to shift around guiltily. Barely thirty seconds into Hermione's glare, Luna burst out laughing once again, causing Merry and Pippin to look at her in confusion.

"You guys should see your faces!" Luna screamed, pointing at the duo. "I knew what you were planning since you poked me, we all did."

"H-how?" Pippin managed to stutter, shocked and confused, not understanding the drastic change in attitudes.

"Please," Hermione started, "Ron's older brothers were twin pranksters, you had to be quick in order to escape them, and you two have nothing on what the Weasley Twins were, they were practically trademarked, the two of them were." Hermione said nostalgically.

"Right then," Merry said, "we'll just have to plan better than, for we _will_ be getting you."

Everyone burst out laughing, and the 13 members of A.S.S. walked throughout Rivendell together to get to know each other better, and started to get ready for their journey.

**A/N: REVIEW! I appreciate the commentary, the next couple of chapters will be coming along…might take longer than usual though, cause the real journey begins! Merry and Pippin are not going to be Fred and George re-incarnated (unless I get many reviews telling me to do so), but they will be the pranksters of the group…all the hobbits will be.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I do not own HP or LOTR, review anyways though! Sorry for taking so long, school is killing me, I will keep updating this story, and they might just take a bit longer. I'm going on winter break soon and I'm not going to be able to bring my computer, and after break, robotics season starts, so PLEASE be VERY patient. THANKS!**

_Previously: "Right then," Merry said, "we'll just have to plan better than, for we will be getting you."_

_Everyone burst out laughing, and the 13 members of A.S.S. walked throughout Rivendell together to get to know each other better, and started to get ready for their journey._

**Chapter 9: The Journey begins**

The group had left Rivendell a day ago. Since then, they had been walking. Quietly. Despite the promising start, which included Merry and Pippin almost tickling Luna to death, the ASS was still tense. The adults of the group were still wary of them, and their distrust was affecting the hobbits. The most disapproving of the adults was a tie between Blondie and Boring. The two got in a huge fight with the Adrenalin Junkies for forgetting their real names. Boring was actually the only right one, because Harry and co really didn't know that his real name was Boromir. They just called Legolas Blondie for fun.

When the 13 of them reached their stopping place for the night, they did not collapse into immediate sleep like the day before. Once all the Middle Earthians had set up their camp for the night, Hermione pulled out her wand. There was immediate uproar. Harry silenced them while Hermione finished putting up the camp's protections. Once she finished, Harry unsilenced the group, which only contained Blo-Legolas and Boromir, the only two to speak out.

"How dare you-"

"What was she-"

Boromir's and Legolas' yells overlapped each other.

"Hermione," Harry said quietly, unwilling to yell for silence, "was warding our camp grounds, we will now know if someone gets within 100 yards of us, but they wouldn't see us. We are practically removed from reality right now. If one of you were to step outside of the wards and turn back around, you would not see us, or know where we are. We did the same thing last night as well. I silenced you two bozos because I didn't want you to distract Hermione, that would've been bad."

"And what gives you the right to cast these enchantments without our permission?" Legolas asked, the disdain clear in his voice.

"Listen, elf, we've been on the run before, we know how it works, and these enchantments will protect us." Ron said, practically snarling at Legolas

"Do not insult my people!" Legolas yelled

"They're our people too." Ron shouted back, "technically." He muttered.

"You must be delusional, for you are clearly human." Legolas said.

"Please," Ron retorted, "We're wizards, it's called a glamour charm!"

And with that, all four of them let go of the glamour. They each grew a couple of inches, their faces became more refined and aristocratic looking, and their ears elongated, ending in a point. The rest of the ASS was in shock. None of them knew what to say. Aragorn had known they were elves, but with the excitement of the last week, he had forgotten.

"Well, this is certainly a twist on things, isn't it Pippin?"

Merry nodded his agreement. There was another moment of silence before everyone burst out laughing, except Legolas and Boromir, both of whom were still seething in anger.

"Let me guess," Ron started, starring intently at Legolas and Boromir, as if waiting for them to attack, "this must be some of our magic aiming to fool you into trusting us?" At their weak nods, Ron continued. "Well, considering we're two days away from any form of civilization, you'll just have to learn how to trust us, won't you?"

"Or" Legolas growled out, "you can tell us right now why we _should_ trust you, instead of killing you where you stand!"

"Hmmm…let me think" Ron muttered sarcastically.

"Ron let me." Luna said, gaining her husband's permission to take over. At his nod, Luna continued to speak.

"Well, after we died, we met two lovely people that I think Legolas will know." Luna said, looking dreamily at Legolas, who looked curious but doubtful. He didn't think that Luna knew anyone he would have any interest in. That is, until she mentioned their names.

"Lord Orion and Lady Lüthviel were quite nice to us, letting us decide whether or not to help you or not, and even let us become elves! They really were quite amazing. Didn't even let us thank them though, sent us straight to Middle Earth to help Frodo with those dreadful nazgül, we really need to get rid of those…they aren't nearly as bad as dementors…" Luna drifted off, dreamily starring away.

"Prove it." Legolas demanded immediately, not believing that they had truly met the Lord and Lady of the Valar.

"Hmmm?" Luna asked, coming slowly back to reality. "Prove what?"

"Prove that you have met the Lord and Lady Valar." Legolas stated, confident that they were lying.

"Ohhhh…right. Okay then." Luna stated simply, before raising her arm. Legolas didn't even have time to think of defending himself before he was lifted into the air. Luna navigated Legolas through several aerial feats, before gently putting him back on solid ground. Before Legolas had time to respond to his sudden lose of gravity, Luna spoke. "Did we forget to mention that Lord Orion decided to share his control over the four elements with us? Oops." Luna said quite innocently, before skipping merrily off to Ron.

The rest of the day spent in silence, seeing as the non-Adrenaline Junkies of ASS were contemplating these new facts about their magical friends.

**A/N:** Okay, so, I'm going to need your guy's help here. What should I do with Gandalf? What do you think? I can't write more for a really long time, so PLEASE be patient, and REVIEW! (The more people review, the more bad I'll feel about not updating, which will make me write more!)


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, I know I'm a terrible, terrible person for not updating this for a year, and then leaving you with just an author note. I'm officially giving this story up for adoption. I'm really sorry. I didn't plan the story out very well, and don't know how to continue from this point. Further, I'm completely swamped with schoolwork and applying to colleges. I may still post one-shots, but I don't have the type of planning skills and creativity needed to finish this story. Whoever decides to pick this story up, please tell me, I'd love to read it! Sorry again!**


End file.
